You're the First, The Last, My Everything
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: Clare&Eli have two beautiful children, Carson & Dakota... but when someone unexpected returns, including Dakota's heart failure disease, will it tear their family apart? Sequel to 'Twisted Routes' about 4 years after their wedding. Read&Review!
1. Written in The Stars

Chapter 1 – Written with the Stars

**Hello. This is chapter ONEEE for the sequel 'You're the First, the Last, My everything.' For Twisted Routes and it is now officially ended. I hope you guys liked Chapter 20 (: Eli asked Clare to marry her… and yeah. This story is going to bring Adam and Fiona back, I haven't mentioned them in a while, and Drew would be coming back. And yes. And this will start after the wedding. About 4 years after.  
>Enjoy.<strong>

**OOOO**

**Clare POV**

I smiled brightly at Eli and the small boy sitting in his lap, both sound asleep. Eli had his arms wrapped around Carson. I leaned down and kissed the top of Eli's head then on Carson's. His eyes fluttered open and smiled brightly as he saw me. His big blue eyes shined as I ran my hand through his short brown hair. He jumped from Eli's lap, making him also wake up.

"Mommy, can I have something to eat?" Carson whispered stretching as he wrapped his arms around my leg.  
>"Sure baby, what do you want."<br>"Pizza!" He yelled jumping in the air.  
>"Be quiet, you'll wake up Dakota." I whispered picking him up.<br>"Sorry mommy." He said while wrapping his arms around my neck. I laughed and looked down at Eli.  
>"Honey, can you make some pizza while I go check on Dakota?" He nodded and I sat Carson down, walking towards Dakota's room.<p>

"Dakota, Mommy's home." I smiled and sat down on the bed next to her brushing back her light brown curly hair. I nudged her a little and her emerald green eyes looked back up at me. She smiled and turned around to face me. "We're making pizza, do you want to come out and have some?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright baby, we'll call you when it's ready." He nodded again and closed her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her head lightly, and walked out of the room.

"I love you mommy." I heard Dakota whisper. I turned around and smiled at her. "I love you too."

Dakota and Carson are the two most beautiful children I have ever seen. Carson has Eli's dark hair and my eyes, and Dakota has Eli's eyes and my curly hair. Dakota is 3 years old, and Carson is 4. We found out I was pregnant with him one month after our honeymoon in Paris. It was one of the most exciting times in our lives. I've always wanted to have a family, especially with Eli. A year after Carson was born; we decided that it would be a good idea for him to have a baby brother or sister. That's when Dakota came along. A few months after the pregnancy, doctors diagnosed Dakota with a heart disease. Her heart didn't function as well as others. This was a very hard time for Eli and I. Doctor's said that we should keep her home from school until her chemotherapy was over. This is the last week of her therapy for right now.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down watching Eli and Carson cook the pizza together. Eli handed the pepperonis to Carson and he placed a few on each slice. I laughed and they both turned around at the same time. They both had spots of dough and flour on their faces and their clothes were dirty from sauce. I laughed harder and heard a loud thud coming from Dakota's room. I rushed in there as fast as I could and saw Dakota lying on the floor.

"Dakota, are you okay?" I yelled picking up the fragile body.  
>"I-I thought I heard you call me… I wanted to come out." She cried.<br>"Honey, you know that you can't do that by yourself, especially what happened the other night, we don't want to go to the hospital again now do we?" I questioned looking down at the bruise that was now forming on the side of her thigh.

She shook her head and stood up from my arms. "Is the pizza ready?" She asked breathing in the smell in the air.  
>"Yes, almost. Do you want to go watch TV while is finishing?"<br>She smiled and nodded.

"Hi Dakota!" Eli smiled and bent down. Dakota ran into his arms giving him a tight hug.  
>"What are you doing here daddy?" She asked with excitement in her voice.<br>"I got off of work earlier today, just so I can see you guys." He smiled and gave the two children a large hug.

**Elis POV**

"Clare, get them cleaned up… I'm going to go get out of these clothes." I smirked and leaned over placing a small kiss on Clare's lips. She smiled against them as the children gagged with disgust.  
>"Don't be making fun of us, pretty soon… you all are going to have a wife or husband… and you're going to want to kiss them without having your babies interrupting them." Clare smiled and looked back up at me, telling me to go on ahead to get dressed. I turned around and heard a faint knock on the door. "I'll get it." I told Clare as she was standing next to Carson, helping him get situated.<p>

I opened the door and saw a short woman with long, black curly hair. She smiled.  
>"Hi Elijah." She gave me a small stare and her eyes drifted away from mine.<p>

"Katie…?" I asked as a smile appeared on my face. "What are you doing here?" I smiled brighter and ran into her arms, giving her the biggest hug ever.  
>"I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to stop by."<br>"Does Mom and Dad know you're here?" I asked still smiling.  
>Clare came to the door holding Dakota in her hands.<br>"Hello… and who are you?" Clare asked trying not to be rude.

There was a long pause and I looked over at her telling her that it was okay to tell her.  
>"I'm Katie Goldsworthy, Elijah's sister." She smiled brightly as her eyes drifted over to Dakota.<br>"Katie… the one who ran away from home when you were 16?" Clare asked with a slow, steady voice.  
>Katie nodded.<br>"Well, it's really nice to meet you. Please come in, we were just about to have dinner." Clare smiled and sat Dakota down, and she ran back into the kitchen.

Katie came inside the house and looked around with a small smile; she looked over at me and gave me another hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."She whispered. We pulled back and I walked her over to the table, so we could start eating.

"Smells delicious." Katie commented. Clare smiled "Thank you."

"Who are these two cuties?" Katie asked looking over at Dakota and Carson.

"These are our two beautiful children, Carson James and Dakota Skye. Carson is 4 and Dakota is 3." I said pulling Carson's hair back.

"When was the wedding?" Katie asked curiously.  
>"4 years ago…"<br>"I'm sorry I missed it, I wish I knew."  
>"Yeah, well we had no way of contacting you… I wanted you to come." I started raising my voice and looked up at Clare, she was shaking her head telling me to stop.<br>"Anyways, tell us about you." I started to change the subject.

Silence filled the room and Katie took a deep breath.

"I've been living in an apartment... I have one kid, he is 4 years old… The father left when he turned 4. I have a job outside of Toronto, a good one…"

"How did you find us?" Clare asked sitting down.

"I was going to see our old house when we were 13&14, and I saw the hearse in this driveway, so I decided to see if it was Elijah's. And sure enough, it was." Katie smiled over at me, and I showed her a small smirk.

"It's great that you came, I really missed you Katie… you can ask mom how much when you left." I sighed. "She's coming over here soon with Drew… to babysit the kids. You have a lot to catch up on."

She nodded. "How's dad? Is he doing better?"  
>"Yes… the doctor said that he could start walking again in a few months, he's still on therapy." I said sadly looking over at Carson and Dakota. I smiled at them since they had pizza sauce all over their pale faces.<p>

"Where's your kid?" I asked drifting my eyes back to her.  
>"Hayden is with his nanny." She named him after me? She pulled out a small picture of him. He was gorgeous. Light blonde hair and green eyes.<br>"He's adorable." Clare smiled.  
>"Maybe we could get together and the kids could get to know each other… Carson might want a new friend, isn't that right Car?"<br>"Yes Mommy!" Carson yelled with excitement. "How old is he?" He asked looking over at Katie.  
>"He is 4 years old; just like you." Carson laughed. Katie and Clare started talking and the kids were playing together.<p>

I listened as they talked back and forth, knowing this is the beginning of a loyal friendship. I was happy to see Katie, but I was still a little mad that she left us and never came back for almost 8 years. I thought that she would come home by then… but no. Clare and I are now 24 years old, Katie left when she was 16 and I was 17, so that makes her 23.

Just as I was about to bud into their conversation, CeCe came inside with piles of bags of food and clothes, she sat them down onto the couch and turned around to face us. She showed us a straight face and her eyes got watery. I hated seeing my mom cry, happy or sad. It always made my heart ache. "Katie?" She whispered placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Hi Mom…" Katie smiled and ran over to her, giving her the biggest hug ever. "I missed you."

"Where have you been? We looked everywhere… it's already been 8 years."

"I know mom… I live about 3 hours away… I have a job right outside of Toronto, I have a 4 year old named Hayden, I named him after Elijah." She pulled the same picture out and my mom let a happy tear fall. "He's beautiful Katie." She smiled and pulled Katie back into another hug.

"Why didn't you come earlier? You missed the wedding and everything."  
>"I had to take care of Hayden…"<br>"Katie, Hayden is only 4 years old. You are 23 years old, and you left when you were 16… why didn't you come find us when you were pregnant, we would've helped you." CeCe said sadly.  
>I sighed and walked back over to Clare, she was eating her pizza with Carson and Dakota.<p>

"When is Dakota's check-up?" I asked looking over at the beautiful child.  
>"Tomorrow at 10:30 am… will you come with me? It gets lonely." Clare pouted sticking her lower lip out. God, that always gets me.<p>

"I'll ask the boss if I can take the day off." I leaned over placing a small kiss on Clare's and we were once again interrupted by CeCe.

"Katie went to use the bathroom… isn't she beautiful Eli?" She said smiling.  
>"Yeah… I just can't believe she's back… I feel so distant from her now, it's like I don't even know her anymore." I pulled my mom into a small hug. "Can you babysit tomorrow? We have Dakota's appointment, and Carson doesn't like hospitals." She smiled and nodded. "I would love too, Carson and I will have loads of fun… we will go shopping and out to eat."<p>

Carson's face lit up. "I want to go with grandma CeCe!" He jumped up and down with happiness.  
>"You will baby, tomorrow… I promise." I smiled kissing his forehead.<p>

We sat in silence when the doorbell rang again. I got up, knowing that it was Drew. I smiled as I opened the door. "Hey man!" Drew said giving me those weak guys' hugs.

He opened the door and sat his suitcase onto the floor. "How are my favorite kiddies doing?" Drew yelled. When Carson and Dakota saw him their faces lit up with joy.

"Uncle Drew!" They both yelled simultaneously. They jumped from their seats and ran over to give Drew a hug, almost knocking him over.  
>"Whoa little ones, be careful." Drew joked picking them both up giving them each a kiss on the cheek. He sat them both down and they ran back into their playroom. Katie came out of the bathroom, and Carson ran into her making her lean back.<br>"Watch out little one." Katie chuckled, making all of the other people laugh  
>"S-Sorry." He whispered and walked into the playroom with Dakota.<p>

**No POV**

Katie finally came back, she didn't notice Drew at first. But when she turned around, almost bumping into him… she froze in her place.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't see you there." She stuttered.  
>CeCe nudged Clare, making her look up at her.<br>"Someone's got a crush." CeCe singed like younger kids do.  
>Clare chuckled and then whispered over to Eli.<br>"I think we should go to dinner… Drew can bring Katie… do you think she likes him?"  
>"She always gets nervous in front of a cute boy, probably… and I know the look in Drew's eyes when he sees a pretty girl like Katie. They're in love." Eli smirked.<br>"Hey, guys…. Do you want to go out to dinner? All four of us?"  
>Eli looked over at CeCe and winked, telling her that they were trying to get them together<br>CeCe chuckled and nodded. "I'll stay here and babysit."

They all smiled and decided to go to 'Little Miss Stakes' this was Eli's and Drew favorite restaurant when Drew visited them. Drew stayed a couple of nights at their house since he lived far away; he visited a full week once a month.

The four adults laughed and talked until their stomachs were about to burst. As they were about to check out, Clare went up to pay. She was shocked at the person behind the counter.

_Adam_

"Adam! Goodness! How long has it been?" Clare squealed and practically jumped over the counter to give her long lost best friend a hug.  
>"Clare, you look… amazing!" He hugged her back.<br>"Hey Clare, everyone is about to leave." Eli said still looking at his wallet. His eyes shot up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Hey dude! How is it going! I haven't seen you around here?" Eli mentioned.  
>"I just got a job here a few days ago." Adam smiled and pulled Eli into a hug.<br>"It's been like what, 4 years?" Clare asked excitedly. Adam laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, you probably already did… but did you find Fiona?" Eli questioned.  
>"Yes… we've been living together for almost 2 years. I've been thinking about proposing." Adam said as a blush covered his small cheeks.<br>Clare sighed and smiled pulling Adam into one last hug.  
>"Well, we got to go and get home to Carson and Dakota. We should get together sometime." Eli asked happily. Adam nodded and went back to work.<p>

Eli and Clare talked about meeting up with Adam again, they interlaced their fingers together and headed out to the car. When they got there, they found Katie and Drew in the back seat, hands locked together, with Katie's head rested on his shoulder, both sound asleep.

"Look Eli… I guess it was love at first sight."  
>Eli chuckled. "Just like it was for me and you?"<br>"Exactly." Clare smiled and leaned in to give Eli and kiss. She pulled back. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you, Clare."

They smiled and headed home, to put the day to rest.

**OOOO**

**Well(: It's the sequel for 'Twisted Routes' I hoped you all enjoy… DM me for ideas. I love hearing from you all.!**

**And sorry for the punctuation errors and spelling mistakes, my computer like deleted Microsoft Word and so I have to use this crappy laptop that's extremely hard to work on. And it won't show any of my errors, so please. No comments about that, because I am extremely aware of it, and I don't need 500 people telling me.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Coming Back Down

Chapter 2 – Coming back Down

**Hey. Thanks for the DM's on Twitter and for the 2 reviewers on here. Ha-ha. Well, I had people asking me… If Katie's kids name is Hayden, then how did she name him after Elijah? Elijah's full name is Elijah Hayden Goldsworthy. Make sense now? Well, this is chapter 2! And I am going to put more details about Dakota's disease, I don't know.. Well, you know what to do, and don't forget to press the little review button, it's only going to take 10 seconds. (:**

**OOOO**

**Clare POV**

It was almost 9:30 am; I had to get Eli and Dakota up for her check-up. I get really nervous because the doctor always says different things when we go, sometimes it's bad but sometimes its good. Last check-up, he said that she might be able to go to school since she has been very strong through her chemotherapy. They think that she is going to be ready.

When Dakota was little, and was first diagnosed with her heart disease, Eli and I searched for tons of doctors, and never found the right one. All parents want the best doctor for their kid, right? One day, we searched up someone and went to meet him. His name was Dr. Chris, and it turns out… he was the one who checked up on me when Fitz abused me. Some nights, I have nightmares, dreaming about what would've happened if Eli wouldn't have come to save me.

Dr. Chris is the most amazing doctor we've ever had. Dakota loves him, and always asks when she's going to see him again. After every checkup, he even gives her candy that's good, and won't make her heart rate go up. After marrying Anya Macpherson, he has been the happiest man alive it seems. Anya used to go to Degrassi as well, we talked… but we weren't exactly friends. She was a year ahead of me, and dated Alli's brother for a long time. Her mom also had cancer, and she sat with me when Dakota was in her therapy session.

After I ate a little, I decided to take a shower to get cleaned up. I got dressed and started brushing my teeth when a hard body pressed up against my back. I gasped, but turned around to find a shirtless Eli. Just how I liked him. I smiled at him and wiped my mouth off to face him.

"Morning beautiful." He smirked and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed one million shades of red and placed my hands on his chest, feeling is heartbeat beneath my palms. I didn't answer him, but I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. We have not kissed in a long time, because of Carson always interrupting us, and we've been busy. It feels like the first time we've kissed.

Our lips stayed in the same position and I pulled back, looking into his deep green orbs. He smiled and looked down at his feet. "Can you wake up Dakota baby? We need to go soon." I whispered pecking his lips again. He smiled back at me and nodded, and walked out of the room and into Dakota's.

I finished up drying my hair and peeked inside Carson's room, he was like an angel. Next, I looked inside Dakota's and saw Eli sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair away from her flawless face. I snuck in and wrapped my arms around his neck and sat my chin on top of his head.

"Isn't she beautiful, Clare?" He asked with a small smile.  
>"Yes, she's gorgeous." I smiled brightly, and he shook her arm. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw us both.<br>"Hey baby, you need to get up… it's almost time for your appointment." Eli whispered.  
>"Okay." She said while stretching, sitting up from the bed. She held her arms out and Eli chuckled.<br>He carried her to the car, and sat her carefully down on the chair, buckling her up. I laughed as he struggled, and then I held my hand to my stomach, I felt a sharp pain and grabbed onto the doorway holding myself up.

Eli must've saw me because he came rushing over asking if I was okay. I told him I was fine and it was my time of the month, but I've never felt this pain before. I couldn't be… pregnant, because Eli and I haven't done anything in a while. I convinced myself that everything was okay, I needed to go to this appointment, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

By the time we reached the clinic, it was 10:15, perfect timing. Eli signed us in and we all headed to the 5th floor, nervous as ever. We were approached by Anya, crying her eyes out. She tried to choke out what was going on, but she couldn't. I told Eli to go on and take Dakota to the room so I could stay with Anya to make sure she was okay.

I sat her down on the bench and held her close to me, telling her that I was there for her. We talked until she finally told me what happened. She explained everything. Her mom's cancer came back, and it's worse than it was before. They didn't catch all of it before, so they caught it too late now.

After a few minutes, Eli came back outside to tell me to come in. I let go of Anya and gave her my number so we could talk anytime. She smiled and nodded her head while wiping her face. "Thank you" She whispered and gave me a hug. She turned around and disappeared in down the hall.

I followed Eli back inside the room and he held my hand tightly. Dr. Chris finally noticed that we have come back and he stepped closer in front of Eli and I.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" He asked while letting the paper fall to the clipboard.  
>"I have good news, and bad news"<p>

_Oh no…_ I thought to myself

"I think that Dakota should be starting school Monday. She is healthy enough to go."

I smiled and turned around giving Eli and tight hug. But he wasn't hugging me back. "Clare" he whispered. "Listen."

"The bad news is that, her heart can't function by itself anymore. We have something that could help that. It's called a pacemaker. It helps it function properly. If you want to, we would take her in for surgery February 11. But if not, then she is going to have to stay in the hospital for a long time."

I tried to respond but I couldn't speak. My heart stopped, and I couldn't breathe. I held my chest and held on tightly to my stomach again. The pain was worse than it was before. My eyes shut tightly and I heard Eli calling my name, even though I tried my best to answer, everything was a blur. The room started spinning and then I saw black. Everything around me was dark. I started seeing colors when I shut my eyelids. I was scared. I tried yelling out, but nothing. Next thing I knew, I hit the floor with a loud thud. My eyes opened and I saw Dr. Chris yelling for a nurse to help, I heard Eli's voice next to me. Everything was slowly fading away. I closed my eyes one last time. I tried my best to open them. Nothing. I tried to move, and I couldn't.

I woke up with an aching pain in my lower abdomen, and my head was pounding. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. The walls were white with no decorations, and no window on my side. I had an IV hooked onto my wrist and the inside of my forearm. I took another deep breath and saw Eli sitting beside me with his head down. I guess he didn't realize that I had woken up.

"Eli." I whispered, making up look up.  
>"Clare, goodness. Are you okay?" Eli asked with worry in his eyes.<br>"Y-yes, what happened?"  
>"You blacked out, Dr. Chris told you about the surgery, and you passed out." Eli said holding my hand. He was about to talk again when the doctor came in with my results. Eli held my hand tightly as he watched the doctor look over the notes. He looked up at me and he tilted his head in confusion.<p>

"Clare Edwards? Sister of Darcy Edwards?" He asked.  
>"Uhh… yes?" I asked narrowing my eyes. When he looked up, I recognized him.<p>

_Spinner Mason_

"Spinner? What are you doing here?" I asked with a small smile.  
>"Well, obviously… I work here." He joked.<br>"Ha Ha. How long have you been working here?"  
>"About 2 years."<br>"Oh, Well, I haven't seen you around. My daughter comes here every other week."  
>"I work on the 8th floor." I nodded and looked at him, telling him to tell me my results.<p>

"So, you've been having pains in your abdomen and stomach I see?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Well, after taking blood and doing some tests. It looks like you're pregnant. Congratulations." Spinner smiled and winked at Eli. I looked over at him with a shocked look and then back at Spinner.

"I've been on birth control. Are you sure you read it correctly?"  
>"Birth control is not 100% effective." He said with a slow voice. "Do you want to know how far you are in the pregnancy?"<br>I smiled and grabbed Eli's hand again, hoping for an accurate answer. "Yes."

"About 12 weeks. Once again, congratulations." He smiled. "I'm going to let you all talk, call me back when you need me." He winked again and headed out the door.

"Clare, this is great! Now we are going to have 3 beautiful children running around."  
>I smiled and he leaned over kissing my lips.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Clare, are you okay?" He asked concerned.<br>"Well, I just don't want anything to happen. I can't have 2 children with a sickness. I hate seeing Dakota always so sick. It's heartbreaking." I let a tear fall.

I had no idea if I was happy or sad about this. My heart felt like it was the best thing right now, but I'm just worried about it having a sickness like Dakota's or worse. When Dakota had her first surgery, she barley couldn't make it. Eli and I were so worried, you have no idea how we felt.

"Clare, nothing is going to be wrong with this baby. If anything is, we are going to get through it. Trust me, okay? I will never leave your side." Eli smiled and kissed my forehead.

I smiled back at his gorgeous face and we talked for what seemed like hours. Spinner came back in telling us that CeCe came and got Dakota and that her testing went well. He also mentioned that I could stay a night since it was starting to get late and they needed to take more blood. Spin also said that Eli could stay too and there was a pull out bed on the small couch next to the window, Eli nodded but didn't even bother to sleep there. There was enough room on the hospital bed, so I scooted over and patted the spot next to me, and he gently sat down next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

We talked about baby names. Eli liked Jeremiah and Levi for a boy and I liked Jordyn and Logan for a girl. Eli and I both decided a name for a boy or girl if we have either one. We picked Jordyn for the baby girl and Jeremiah for the baby boy. Eli mentioned we could use both if we had twins, but Spinner would've said something, right?

Spinner came back in and smiled at the two of us and wished us a goodnight before he left.

Spinner was always a nice person. He dated Darcy for a while, but the broke up after a while. Whenever Spinner was around, we always used to make up jokes and play pranks on Darcy. We were really close, even though he was almost 5 years older than me, I didn't care.

Eli and I also said goodnight, and went to bed ourselves. Today has been a very long day, and I kept thinking to myself how I was going to tell my parents and Eli's. I also needed away to tell them about Dakota's surgery if we decided to take it. I feel like we should though, because it seemed to me that it would help her…. Or at least I thought so.

I snuggled into Eli's chest, realizing that he was already asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly myself, dreaming about our future with Dakota, Carson, Jeremiah or Jordyn.

**OOOO**

**Short, I know… but I have testing coming up, and I need to get some of this outta the way. So, yes. Once again, My computer isn't letting Microsoft Word work, so I had no way of spell checking or punctuation errors, so once again… don't tell me, because I am extremely aware of it.**

**Review Pleasee(:**


	3. The Only Exception

Chapter 3 ~ The Only Exception

**This is Chapter 3, and I hope to get some more reviews. Well, Alright… This chapter, is going to bring out more of the pregnancy, and probably going to bring in Fitz again? I don't know. And, since the marriage, Clare hasn't seen Adam, Alli, or Declan in a long time. That's why she was so excited to see Adam at Little Miss Stakes. So, please… read on, and enjoy. (:**

**OOOOO**

**Eli POV**

I couldn't believe it. Clare was pregnant. When Dr. Mason told us about it, I was shocked. I was extremely excited. Clare didn't seem really happy about it though. I asked her why, and she was afraid that the baby would have a sickness like Dakota's, but I told her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about, and that I would be right by her side, no matter what.

The most important thing that's on my mind right now is about Dakota. Clare needs to decide to go through the surgery. I was totally up for it when Dr. Chris explained everything, but I was nervous about how it would affect her life, and what Clare would say.

The night at the hospital I dreamed about our family….

_Clare was with the baby, a small baby boy. Jeremiah. She was smiling down at the soft pale face, looking up at me smiling whispering at how beautiful he was. Carson came into the room, looking at Jeremiah with wide eyes, like he's never seen something like this before. _

_Then, I left the room. I heard the baby crying hysterically inside the other room; I came back and saw Clare walking in circles around the room to keep the baby calm. I asked to hold him, she nodded and slowly handed me the fragile body of Jeremiah James Goldsworthy. I sat him down in the chair and he slowly stopped crying, and closed his paper thin eye lids, carefully falling asleep in his daddy's arms._

_**Flash Forward – 12 years later**_

_Everything was a disaster. I lost my job, and Clare left me taking the kids with her. I had nothing left for me. I tried calling her and searched day and night for them, but I never found them. _

_I heard a knock at the door, and opened it up to see a tall young boy, dark hair and blue eyes. He stood there motionless, trying to find the right words to say. Finally he managed and spoke up._

"_Hi Dad."_

_I smiled and ran into in arms. Carson, the son that I haven't seen in 6 dreadful and miserable years. I wondered if Clare, Jeremiah, or Dakota was with him. He shook his head sadly, and started crying. He rushed into the apartment and sat down, with my arm around his shoulder._

_He told me that all 3 of them, were killed._

**-End of Dream-**

Suddenly, I woke up. I had tears coming out of my eyes and I was breathing really heavily. I looked around the room and realized that I was still in the cramped up hospital room, with Clare sleeping peacefully in my arms. I sighed in relief and placed my hand on her stomach. I smiled, at the touch of the baby bump coming in.

Spinner came back in this morning, asking if he could talk with me. I agreed and wrote a note and placed it next to Clare's sleeping body. I leaned down giving her a light kiss on the forehead, making her shift in her place. Spinner smiled at me as I walked around the bed and next to Spinner. He looked determined, like he really needed to speak to me. I was very worried, if he was going to say something about Clare, or about the baby or Dakota. He brought me to a small room and shut the door behind him. He sighed deeply and sat down pointing to a seat for me. He looked over his list of Clare's last black out of the previous night. Maybe he was going to say something about that? Maybe what happened will affect the baby's health?

By this time, I was totally freaking out. I felt like I could pass out with all the tension filling inside the small spaced area. He placed the paper down and looked up at me.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, by her blood work, Clare is perfectly healthy, and with that… the baby might be also."  
>I sighed in relief.<p>

"If you want to know the gender, we can take Clare in for an ultrasound in an hour."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Great, but I wanted to inform you what happened, like why she blacked out at Dakota's appointment."

I nodded telling him to continue.

"It looks like that her blood pressure was off the charts, really high. If we didn't get to her in time, the results would not be good. But since she was in a hospital, we got her in time to get her help." He smiled a fake one and looked down.

"Thank you… for everything." I smiled at him and gave him one of those guy hugs.

I walked back into the room where Clare was and she was already dressed, sitting and reading in the lounge chair. She looked up at me and smiled brightly, getting up crushing her lips onto mine.

"Whoa, someone's excited." I joked smiling down in her beautiful blue eyes.  
>"Where were you?"<br>"I was with Spinner, we talked… and he said that if you want to know the gender of the baby, then be ready in 15 minutes." I smiled and her jaw dropped with excitement.  
>"Are you serious?" She asked with a bright smile.<p>

I nodded and she got ready, and by the time she was out of the bathroom, Spinner came back in, asking if we were ready. We both nodded and he walked us down the endless hallway to the ultrasound room.

Clare held my hand tightly as she lay on the bed, lifting her shirt up, just under her bra. Spinner put down a towel on each side of her waist and turned on the machine, as he placed the blue gel onto the handle.

Clare squeezed my hand tightly, looking up at the ceiling, trying not to react from the freezing cold gel on her lower abdomen and upper stomach. Finally, the machine started beeping, and Clare and I both looked over at the small screen at the same time.

"There's the baby, see? Right there." Spinner pointed to the small body on the screen, just enough to see the small head and not fully grown arms. I pulled Clare's hand up, kissing it lightly as she smiled.

"What is it?" Clare asked teary eyed.

"Its… a boy!" Spinner yelled looking over at his computer with a wide smile.

"A boy! Really?" I said excitedly while giving Clare a small kissing and going to hug Spinner.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, you are having a healthy baby boy! Have you found any names?"

"Jeremiah. Jeremiah James Goldsworthy." I whispered smiling down at Clare's glowing face.

**OOO**

**Clare POV**

We were having a baby boy! Eli and I were so excited; we couldn't wait to tell the family. Ever since Katie came back, and Eli's mixed emotions about it, we've became the best of friends. We talked on the phone a lot and went out to eat or went shopping. I decided to call her up first so I could tell her, I talked to Eli about it, and he said that it was fine if I told her ahead and that he wanted to be there when I told her also.

I asked Katie to meet me up at the Dot so we could talk, and she agreed right away.  
>About 30 minutes, we were all 3 sitting in the booth, talking away. Katie cut her hair shorter and she straightened it. She had a thin layer of eyeliner with made her green eyes pop out. She looked amazing today.<p>

As we all got deeper into the conversation, I finally started dropping hints about the pregnancy, and of course… she didn't get it. As the silence filled the area around us, I looked over at Eli and he nodded his head with a smile.

"Katie, we have something to tell you." Eli whispered with a wide smile. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Katie nodded her head with agreement.

"When we took Dakota to the hospital for her check-up, Clare blacked out for a few hours, and it turns out she had high blood pressure. The doctor came back in, and said after he took blood work, we found out that… Clare is pregnant."

With that being said, Katie jumped from her side of the booth and gave Eli a huge hug, and nearly jumped over him to give me one. I laughed at her, while she jumped across the seat, tackling me. I looked around, and noticed that the people in the coffee shop, staring.

"So, I'm going to be an Aunt to another beautiful child?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, to a beautiful baby boy." I whispered with a smile, as I rubbed circles on my baby bump.  
>"His name is Jeremiah." I smiled and grabbed Eli's hand in mine looking at Katie's bright smile.<p>

"I'm so happy for you guys! When are you going to tell the family?" She asked again, sitting back down in front of us.

"Tonight, we are going to try to make plans to go to dinner." I smiled and looked over at Eli.

Eli pulled out his phone and narrowed his eyes when he didn't recognize the number. He looked at the text and his eyes widened with fear and worry. I asked him what happened, but he didn't answer me, he just got up from the table and sprinted down the road, disappearing after a few seconds.

"I wonder what that was about." Katie asked looking to back to see if she can spot him.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out my phone, to dial his number.

After a few tries, he finally answered, with heavy breaths and his voice was filled with worry, like he was about to cry.

"Eli, what wrong?"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Eli…"

Silence. I heard yelling in the background, and Eli screaming.

"ELIJAH! Answer me, please…"

I fought the erg to cry, but knowing me, I couldn't.

"Eli, where are you."  
>"I can't understand you, just tell me what's going on."<p>

Then, I heard nothing. I just heard Eli yell the word "NO.. GET OUT OF HERE!" Then, nothing… The line went silent. A small tear slipped out of my eyes, Katie tried to talk to me, but my worry of Eli blocked her out.

I heard a gunshot. I covered my hand with my mouth and broke down right there.

"Eli…" I whispered sadly. I held back sobs when I heard Eli pick the phone back up.

"Clare, call 911. It's… it's Adam, he… he… is not breathing. I'll explain everything. Please. Just call 911."

"I love you, Elijah." I cried harder, hearing the painful tone in his voice. As he talked, his voice hissed and he was groaning in pain. Someone hurt Eli.

"I love you too Clare. Please, hurry up… we… don't have much time."

With that, I heard someone yell at Eli, and the man took his phone and broke it. By then, Katie was by my side, crying with me as I explained. I was scared, and worried. I thought the worst possible thing ever. That my three babies' will not have their daddy anymore.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, telling them that someone is in serious trouble. I told them where they were, and they told me they are on their way. I turned around to face Katie and dug my face into her chest, and when we saw the ambulances, Katie drove us quickly to the spot.

I cried even harder when I saw Eli being put on the stretcher. His eyes were closed and his left arm was wrapped in gauze, with blood all over his chest. I ran up, past the police officers and ran over to Eli's side, begging the lady to let me in the tuck with him. She finally gave in and made room for me as I slowly looked to my left.

Adam was lying motionless on the cold hard ground. There was blood around him and he was covered in bruises and scars. I watched as my best friend was pulled up on the stretcher and carried into the other ambulance car. I looked down at my feet and started to slow down my crying, as I entered the back of the truck.

I held onto Eli's motionless body and murmured to myself a bunch of words. I looked at the gauze on his left arm, as the blood spot grew bigger every minute.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are going to find the person who did this. All we know is that he has a criminal record." The police officer explained.

I nodded, I couldn't speak… I only knew that I would cry again if I tried to speak.

"My name is Jane." The lady spoke, and as I looked back up, I recognized her completely.  
>"Jane… Vaughn?" I asked quietly.<br>She nodded.

"Seriously? You and my sister were best friends, well before she killed herself."

"Are you talking about Darcy?"  
>I smiled softly and nodded.<p>

"Clare, goodness, you look… great. It's been a while." She smiled and looked down on the ground.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I complimented and she grinned… "But do you know what's going to happen to him?" I asked looking back down to his cold, bruised face.

"Well, all we know is that whoever did this, he knocked Eli out and shot him. We don't know who."

"What about Adam?"

"Adam, well… he wasn't breathing when we came to the scene. We did CPR, and we didn't get anything. It would be quite a miracle if he got through this. The best news we got, is that he might be in a coma, I know it isn't great… but that's all we can tell you now."

I nodded letting another tear fall. I wondered if Katie went to tell CeCe and Bullfrog or my parents. She wasn't a huge fan of hospitals so I asked her if she could watch over the kids while we were gone. She agreed and went her own way, giving Eli a kiss on the forehead before we got into the truck.

We finally arrived at the hospital, and I didn't leave Eli's side once. When they took him into the surgical room, I panicked because I couldn't go with him. I had to stay in this cramped up waiting room for hours until I got the news. CeCe came rushing inside the waiting room, in tears. Once she saw me, she ran over giving me a tight hug.

Every time the door opened, my heart always sped up, hoping it was for Eli. But it wasn't. I was in the waiting room for almost 4 hours. Finally, when the time came, a nurse stood in front of us with a sad expression.

"Adam Torres, he is breathing, but is in a small coma. When he got attacked, the victim hit his head on the ground, causing brain damage. We have not figured out the time of his awakening, but it could be weeks, months. We don't know."

CeCe pulled me closer rubbing my back in small circles.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, when he came into the surgical room. He wasn't breathing either. We got him to the hospital in time to repair the damage. Without your phone call, Clare, Eli wouldn't have made it. We found out, that he did get shot, and it broke his bone. He is awake now, and he wants to see you."

I smiled and hugged CeCe then ran over and hugged the doctor. I held her into my arms for a long time. As weird as it sounds, I was happy that she is the one that fixed Eli. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her.

"He's in room 1240" She yelled as I ran down the hallway into the room.

I stopped inside the doorway and peeked inside, seeing the end of the hospital bed, with his jacket and shoes hanging there. My heart sped up; I was scared on how he was going to look, and how he was going to react. You can't even describe the way I felt. I was nervous as hell; let's just put it that way.

I slowly stepped at the end of the bed and Eli opened his eyes slowly.

"Eli…"

**OOO**

**Oooh, Cliffy. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was too lazy to right more, so I ended it there. (: I hope you guys liked it.(:**

**Review**


	4. How to Save A Life

Chapter 4 ~ How to Save A Life

**Okay, so I was going to wait to write this chapter, but I was too excited, because I have an awesome idea and I didn't want to forget it. I hope you liked the last chapter I updated. I liked to write it, and toward the end… I got tired so I ended the chapter there. The identity of the person, who shot Eli and beat up Adam, will be identified, but not exactly just yet. Please, don't kill me for putting them into the hospital, just when you get to it, something about "Twisted Routes" will be coming up soon. But, you'll have to wait and see (:**

**OOO**

**Clare POV**

"Eli…" I whispered softly looking at the bruised damaged body of him. My heart sank as I saw the bandage, which looked like stitches, covering the skin right about his eye. My eyes filled up with water quickly as I sat down on the chair beside him sobbing quietly into my hands. I grabbed his and stroked my thumb on his palm. I prayed under my breath, hoping to get an answer out of him. I knew he was awake, but the doctor said that it was hard for him to talk because of the damage the victim did to him.

When I see that son of a bitch who did this, he's going to be sorry he even touched Eli… and Adam.

_Adam…_ I thought to myself. _I wonder how he's doing._

Eli finally opened his eyes again, seeing the hurt and sad expression in his teary eyes made me cry a little. Small tears exited his eyes and I held onto his hand nervously and kissed it every once in a while. I rocked back in forth in the chair, singing one of my favorite songs, which was his too. I fell in love with it when he sang it to me over Christmas break when we got into a fight.

Eli looked over at me and smiled lightly, and winced as he turned his head. I whispered that everything was going to be okay and that he needed to get rest. He tried his best to speak to me, but hissed when he did. Eli was seriously injured.

The nurse came back in and asked Eli if he needed to use the restroom and told me to go get something to eat because I haven't had anything for the past 6 hours. I was right by Eli's side, through all those rough hours, just like I promised him. Eli mumbled something occasionally, which made me slightly giggle, because I had no idea what he was saying. A few times, a small tear escaped his eye, and I slowly took a napkin and wiped it away, kissing his eyelids, making him show a small painful smile.

I walked inside the halls, and to the vending machine looking for something to eat. I got a pack of pretzels and a chocolate bar, with a chocolate latte, with a cup of water for Eli, in case he needed it. I thought about Adam again, and my heart was telling me to go see him. I need too. I walked up to the front desk and asked the lady where he was. She told me the number and I slowly went down the hallway and finally approached his room. I walked in quietly and noticed that he was watching TV, not paying any attention to me. I could tell he was feeling a little better, because he was cheering at the basketball game that was going on.

I laughed nervously, and knocked lightly on the door, making him jump. His face lit up with a wide smile, and he quickly turned it on mute, pushing it out of the way to see me better.

"Hey Clare-Bear." He smiled, making me laugh.  
>"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" I said sadly sitting down next to him.<br>"Fine… I guess, my head is a little sore, who ever this person was, kicked me, so my lower abdomen feels like it's been stabbed a million times." He joked shifting on the hospital bed.  
>"Do you have any idea who it was?" I asked concerned, grabbing his hand.<br>"No… I think Eli does, because Eli was yelling pretty loudly at him and getting all up in his face. But, no… I couldn't make it out." He said sadly, looking around the room.

We talked for a while and he told me to go back and see Eli, because he was getting tired, and he needed rest. I agreed, leaning over placing a small kiss on his forehead, before exiting the room and back to Eli's.

I walked back into the narrow hallways leading to the end of his bed. I smiled widely noticing that he was fully awake and was eating. He stuffed the food into his mouth, not even noticing that I have returned. I laughed out loud, making him look up at me. A huge smile appeared on his face, making me smile also.

"How you doing?" I asked quietly sitting down next to him.  
>"Starving, that's what."<br>I laughed and looked down.  
>"I… I went to see Adam." I whispered nervously.<br>"Oh yeah? How's he doing?" He asked stuffing the disgusting hospital food into his bruised and scarred lips.  
>"Great, actually… he told me that you knew who this person was, that did this to you."<br>Eli looked up at me with a confused look.  
>"I… I don't, if Adam can see well, then they person had a mask on."<br>"Oh… well, can you tell me what happened, please?"

Eli told me that Adam is the one who texted him and that's why he ran out of the Dot really quickly without any warning, and when he got there, Adam was on the ground and couldn't breathe. He tried to identify the person so he could call the cops, but he couldn't and the guy started beating at him. And when he called me, the guy found out, shot Eli in the arm, and broke his phone.

The thing that scared me most was Eli heard over their conversation before Eli went after him. The guy wanted something, or he would kill Adam. He wanted…. me.

When Eli said those last few words, my heart stopped beating, and I felt heavy. I felt like I was about to pass out. I used some techniques from when I passed out the other day, and that helped me calm down.

Eli grabbed my hands.

"Clare, I'm not doing to let anything happen to you. If that person comes anywhere near you or my babies', he's going to be sorry that he even mentioned you. I am going to protect you, Clare. I love you."

I smiled and leaned down kissing his soft lips, it wasn't great… but it was filled with meaning and love. Eli smiled against it making me pull back. He shifted over, making room for me to lay down. But before I did, I went inside the bag that CeCe left earlier with some pajama pants and a t-shirt of Eli's. Eli was already dressed, so I decided to change too. I shut the hospital door and changed quickly.

I got back carefully into the bed and looked at Eli's hospital gown.

"Wow, Eli… hospital gowns look sexy on you." I joked, and he turned a soft shade of pink.  
>"I feel disgusting though. But thanks, I appreciate your comment." He smirked, placing a kiss on my head.<p>

We talked and Eli hummed a song, making me slowly fall asleep. I heard the nurse come in once, but didn't seem to bother us, since we were asleep. I heard her gasp, like we were the most adorable couple ever, then she left the room. Eli shifted a few times in the night, making me wake up. But the way his good arm wrapped around my body softy, made me feel comfortable and loved inside.n

I love Eli, more than anything. I don't know what I would've done without him being here with me, through everything that I have.

**Eli POV**

I needed to get out of this bed. My legs were sore and getting cramped up, and my body was stiff from staying in one position for more than 24 hours. I pressed the thing the alerts the nurses and one came in, asking if I was okay. I nodded and asked her if I could go outside to the therapy area and walk around. She smiled and said yes, and walked out. I sat there for a brief moment, and decided to wake Clare up, because I would really like the company with me.

"Clare, I'm going for a walk in the therapy area outside… will you come with me." I pleaded.  
>"Um, yeah." She whispered stretching out her arms and legs. She stood up and grabbed her shoes, looking over at me.<br>"I sorta need help." I blushed and she walked out, giggling, to my side of the bed. She grabbed my legs and carefully sat them on the floor and grabbed my good arm pushing it upwards so I could sit straight up. My back made a loud popping sound, making me wince in slight pain.

When I fully got out of bed, Clare laced our fingers together and placed her head on my shoulder. I smirked down at her and she kept her gaze up ahead. I leaned downed, placing a small kiss on her head. I heard her let out a happy sigh, smiling down at the ground.

She was so beautiful, everything about her was. The way her curls bounce when she walks, the way her eyes shine in any type of lighting. Her smile, if looks could kill… I would be dead by now. When she sees the children; her face lights up with joy and happiness. I always thought to myself, what I did to make her chose me to be hers' forever. I smiled in mid-air at the thought, and quickly erased it with something worse. What would've happened if she never had chosen me? Well, of course, I thought about this before, but before we were married and had children. I always wanted to ask her what she would be doing if I never walked into Mrs. Dawes room on that first day of school, and what would've happened if we didn't skip, but I never wanted to ask her. I didn't want to mess up our perfect relationship with one question.

My breath hitched, just thinking about it. Clare noticed something and turned around to face me, trying to get my attention. When I wasn't paying attention to her, my thoughts got deeper within the second. My eyes got glossy and I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down onto the rocky concrete and sat down to the closest bench inside the decorated gazebo. Clare quickly sat down next to me, which made me jump and snap back into reality.

"Eli… please, tell me what's wrong, please." Clare cried, I looked over at her and noticed the scared look in her eyes and a small tear fell slowly out of her eye. I hated seeing her cry, and I knew… if I wouldn't tell her what's on my mind now, she would get worse, and I knew this from a long heartbroken experience.

"Clare… c-can I ask you s-something?" I stammered trying to slow down my breathing.  
>"Anything, Elijah… anything." She smiled and placed her hand on top of my, cold, shaking, one.<p>

"I-I … h-have you ever wondered, what it would be like if… if we were never t-together?" I asked looking over at her shocked expression.

"Eli, of course I have… I used to all the time before you asked me to marry you. I always wondered what life would be like without you…" Clare said cupping my cheek in her palm.

"I-I just don't want to lose you Clare." I whispered looking into her deep blue orbs.

"You're not, and when I imagined life without you… I couldn't do it. I couldn't live… Eli, you made me forget about the past with Fitz, you gave me a wonderful family, a wonderful life. I love you Elijah, and I promise… you are never going to lose me. And I have faith that if anything happens between us, we are going to get through it. We are meant for each other." She smiled placing a light kiss on the corner of my mouth. I couldn't help but smirk at her words, and actions. I looked up trough my eyelashes giving Clare a soft smile.

"What made you think of that, Eli?" Clare asked turning a tad more to face me. "I'm not very fond of you keeping things this serious from me." She smiled lifting my face up so I will look at her directly.

"I-I don't know… I had a dream that, you left me… and you took the kids with you, and this was after Jeremiah was born… and a-after a few years… Carson came to my doorstep, saying that…" I closed my eyes tightly and let a small tear escape my bruised eye where I got punched. "He said that… someone came and, someone we knew. He came… and hurt you… Dakota and Jeremiah."

"Eli, don't think like that. You're going to get yourself hurt. You need to know that I am never going to leave you, okay? And I know, with you by my side… no one is going to hurt me, or the kids." She smiled letting a loose tear fall, as the same happened to me.

She took her thumb and wiped the loose tear away from my face; I gave her a weak smirk and leaned forward, trying to escape the pain that's building up on my hurt arm. She leaned forward, briefly touched her lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss, but we were interrupted by a man clearing his voice.

"Uh… Hi Dr. Lynch." I blushed turning my attention towards him, still holding onto Clare's hand.  
>"Yes, Elijah. I just wanted to let you know, your mother is here and she's getting your stuff ready, you can leave today." He smiled and dropped the pink sheet of paper back onto the bright green clipboard.<br>"Thank you, Doctor. I've really appreciated your help." I smiled putting my good hand out for him to shake it. He smiled and briefly took it and shook my hand, pulling always as he re-entered the building.

Clare grabbed me by the shoulder, making me turn around. She smiled brightly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and gave me a big hug, trying not to hurt me in any sort of way. I smiled and dropped my head down on her shoulders, wrapping my good arm around her waist. We stood there for a moment before heading back t my room, grinning from ear to ear, hand in hand. Talking about how perfect life will be now.

I've been in the hospital for almost a week now, and I haven't seen anyone besides Clare and Adam. I wondered if they forgot about me. I hope Katie is okay. I heard her promise Clare that she would be coming in to see me when they put me into the back of the ambulance. I smiled at the thought of the kids, and the new one coming soon. I picture all 5 of us, together. I pictured us as the perfect family.

**OOOOO**

***Tear….***

**IPORTANT…. PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

**Well I LOVE you guys, for taking time and reading this. You all are awesome, and my 15****th**** comment person, will get a ONE-SHOT of their choice. So whoever is my 15****th**** commenter, I will DM you, and ask you for a ONE-SHOT of your choice(: . So please COMMENT!**

**Well, I hoped you like it(:**

**And my story 'New Beginnings' I haven't updated for almost 2 weeks? Well, I promise I will soon(: I'm having writers block for that one, and I'm still thinking about what I should do. Honestly, I haven't even started on the next chapter.**


	5. It's Not My Time

Chapter 5 – It's Not My Time

**IMPORTANT: Hello everyone (: Like I said in last chapter, my 15****th**** review gets an Eclare ONE-SHOT of their choice. And the winner was … Natsuki Sato … (: I DM'd you about it. And the rules, no smutty lemony stuff. Because personally, I don't like writing stuff like that, I tried. But I didn't feel comfortable. So, now that I threw that little comment out there, please enjoy. And don't forget to press the review button (: I love you all (: You guys are awesome.**

**OOO**

**Katie's POV**

I finished cleaning the dishes, piling them into the cabinets. Mom was here keeping me company, while I cleaned up around Eli and Clare's house, but she was out running errands at the time. Carson and Dakota came in begging for something to eat, so I made them each a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a cheese stick. They ate quickly like they were starving or something. I smiled at them and sat down to watch TV. Just as I turned on MTV, Mom came into the door with bags of groceries. She smiled at me and started to speak.

"Hey baby, um, what time are you meeting Drew?" She asked with a shy smile.

Drew and I have started hanging out more. I think I really like him. He is really nice, and seems to understand me better than everyone else.

"6:30." I smiled. "I'm going to go take my shower." I stood up giving my mom a small hug before heading into the bathroom.

"Okay, honey. I'm going to go lay down. Sorry if I'm not awake when you get out." She yelled down the hall entering the guest room.

I smiled to myself and took a quick shower, letting my soft curls straighten out as the boiling hot water fell on me. I smiled, I loved this feeling, it's so… relaxing. I quickly finished up, blow drying my hair and adding a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara, which really made my light green eyes pop.

I went inside the guest room where Eli settled me down. I thought about Hayden, and how much I missed him. I took a picture out of him, and smiled remembering the thought.

_We were in California, at a small beach. We got a huge chocolate cake with frosting around the sides. Hayden laughed and threw his face down into the cake, coming up quickly with frosting and melted chocolate all around the ridges of his mouth and around his cheeks. He was laughing hysterically. I took out my camera and shot a picture right at the perfect moment._

I will never forget that memory…

I opened the closet and looking inside, eyeing a light low-cut yellow shirt, which only has one strap; it ruffles down just above the chest. It was one of my favorites. I slipped it on, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans along with 'Vera Wang' high heeled boots. I put in my earrings and sprayed just a little bit of perfume on my neck and wrists. I looked pretty good, saying that we were going out to a romantic or to a nice dinner.

I heard a faint knock on the door, and squealed to myself, thinking it was Drew. I practically ran to the door, almost tripping on the rug, and opened the door with a fast force.

I was excepting to see Drew, but it wasn't him. Instead there was a tall, slender boy… very tall. His hair was cut short, and his blue eyes burned holes into mine. I was quite frightened.

"Um, who a-are you?" I asked quietly, hoping to god Mom would walk back in.  
>"Where's Clare?" He asked roughly making me flinch.<br>"Excuse m—"  
>"WHERE'S CLARE!" He slightly yelled. I sure hope that she heard it this time.<br>"I-I don't know… maybe you should come back another time." I whispered, almost shutting the door, but his large hands came into contact with it, making it stay open. I was scared, my legs were shaking and I felt like running away, but he was so close… I was afraid that he would hurt me.  
>"You know where exactly where she is… Katie… I know you're emo boy's baby sister. I would've killed the freak if the cops didn't show up."<br>My breathing hitched.  
>"Y-you… did this?" I asked shocked, refusing to look him in the eyes.<p>

He stood there, like I just said the dumbest thing on Earth.  
>"Yes, now… tell me where she is, I want to know… now, or I swear to god, I will…. Hurt you."<br>"Please…" I was partially in tears. "Don't do this, I don't know where she is, just… I promise." I started backing away.  
>"Tell me Princess, if you didn't know. You would be looking directly at me, not all over the place. This is your last warning. Tell me where Clare is." He yelled through his teeth clenching his fists together.<br>"I told you! I don't know!" This time, I looked directly into his eyes, the gasped at how frightening they looked.  
>"Not good enough, you brought this on yourself." He mumbled, pulling out a rag, placing it over my mouth.<p>

I tried screaming, but I felt like no one could hear me. My breathing slowed down, and my eyes began to flutter closed by the second. I slowly, fell to the ground with the guys hands protecting my fall. The room started to spin and my vision got blurry. As much as I wanted to scream, the liquid on the rag slowly kept me from it, it was like the feeling after you get eyes drops, but much more force too it. Then suddenly, all I saw was black. I felt my weight being shifted onto his hard shoulders, and my face hitting his back with a rough force. I wasn't fully gone, but I could understand the feelings around me.

I heard him open a car door, and he slammed me down on the wooded floor, I moaned a little when I felt something sharp stab into my arm as I hit the ground. By this time, I could feel the vehicle moving around, with me stumbling all over the place. As much effort I tried into opening my eyes, I just couldn't, they felt like they were sown together keeping them tightly shut.

The only thing that came into my mind was Drew. I wondered what he would be doing right now, getting ready, sitting in his car, or at the doorstep waiting for me to answer. I thought about my mom answering, and him asking where I was, but she thought I would be with him. They searched throughout the home and called Mrs. Edwards to look over the children. They called the cops, forming a search party trying to find me. They looked days and night, still no sign.

I pictured Drew, lying in the corner of his room, tugging at his hair hardly, sobbing in his hands, crying for me to come home, praying to the lord that I would be okay. As much as they searched and tried to find evidence they couldn't find anything that would help. But all I know now is that I'm far away. And I cannot be saved.

**OOOO**

-4 hours Later-

I was fully awake, trembling in the back seat of an old messy van. I could see the guys head through the tinted windows, nodding his head like he was listening to music. My arm hurt badly, from when I pulled the nail out from when I landed inside the van. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I need help, I was scared… what did I do to make this happen? I did know where Clare was, but I didn't want to tell him, this person who nearly killed my best friend and brother was looking for her.

I looked around the dusty van and found a small plastic envelop. I got curious and reached over, taking up in my trembling hands. My hands were shaking so badly, I didn't even think that I could hold something like this. I narrowed my eyes as I opened up the envelope reading the small form, with his signature. It looked like it was a form that you sign for court. I read through it, he was accused for rape, abuse, and murder. My breathing hitched as I remembered when Eli and Clare told me something, very similar to this.

I looked down at the signature again. My heart stopped, suddenly, and went tight in my chest.

_Mark Fitzgerald…_

**OOOO**

**-**3 hours Later-

I was still sitting in the back of the van. I have been sitting here for more than 8 hours, at least. I kept track of time by lifting my head to look at the tiny clock right above the radio. I groaned to myself knowing that it was only 1:00 in the morning. I was scared half to death, knowing that I was alone, in the hands of a murderer and someone who was accused of many different assaults.

A few minutes after I thought about Drew, and what he was doing at the moment I didn't show up for our date, the car finally came to a stopping point. My breathing stopped as I heard him exit the front of the car, and saw his shadow come towards the back. He stopped at the entrance and opened the door quickly, staring deep into my eyes. A devious smirk played on his lips as he grabbed my ankles pulling them towards him, making me hit the ground with a thud. My head hit the rear end of the van and I cried out in pain, placing my head over the now bleeding area. I took my hand off and stared at the bloody hand. He then laughed at my struggle to stand up, but he shoved me back down, landing on my right hand in a funny way. I heard a loud popping noise, and then came the aching pain coursing through out my body.

He pulled out a rope from the bag beside him and tied my wrists tightly together as I yelled in pain as the rope tightened around my injured wrist. When he was less expecting, I reached my foot up and kicked him where it counts. He doubled over in pain and gave me a dirty look. He then growled and mumbled. "I was going to take it easy on you." I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

He grabbed my ankles making my back hit the gravel beneath us. I yelped out as he began to drag me to a huge steel house. Cuts on my arms began to form as he dragged me to the old house; I was scared to see what was inside. He picked me up again, throwing me over his shoulder. I winced at the cotton rubbing against my open scars, I clenched my fists and started beating his back, screaming and kicking my legs. He grabbed a hold of my waist tighter making me slow down the beatings.

He suddenly, came to a complete stop. I heard him juggling keys and he opened a door, which made a loud screeching sound when he opened it. I looked down, and noticed that he was stepping down the stairs, making me bounce up every time he took a step forward.

We were now at the bottom, I looked in front of him and saw that we were in an endless hallway with a steel door at the end with a small hole at the bottom, most likely for food, I'm guessing.

I heard him mess around with his keys again, sighing as he opened the door, making the sound once appear again. He placed both hands on my waist and threw me down onto the cold concrete, making me once again, fall onto my hurt wrists. I cried out in pain again as he mumbling some incoherent under his breath.

I lay down on the ground, feeling the blood from the gravel dripping down my arms and onto the floor. I thought about Drew, and my family, and I know that this guy hurt my brother, and almost killing him. I promised Eli that I would be at the hospital with him, but I can't. Eli always used to get angry with me if I didn't keep my promises.

I sat up, scooting backward against the wall, pressing my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs, trying my best to not hurt my wrist anymore than it already has. I leaned my head down and sobbed quietly, having a little hope that someone would come find me.

**OOO**

**-**2 Hours Later-

I attempted to sleep on the hard ground, and was awakened by the loud screeching sound of the door opening, and closing seconds afterwards. I heard his loud footsteps slowly coming closer, step by step. I saw the shadow of his feet under the doorway, trying my best to not start sobbing. By this time, my hair was a mess, my makeup was smeared all the way down to my chin, and my shirt had blood spots from the open cuts of my arms.

I heard him messing with the keys, and slowly turning them to open the door to the small cramped up area he threw me into.

When he opened the door fully, the light blinded my eyes, making me place my hands covering the lights. I heard him step closer to me, and I slowly back up, pressing my back up against the wall, whimpering lightly.

I heard him let out a small chuckle and he leaned down, squatting down in front of me, my breathing hitched and he removed my hand from my face, looking down at my limp wrists.

He frowned and pulled out a long sheet of gauze, wrapping it around carefully against it, pressing it tightly around my wrists, making me flinch.

When he was finished, he placed and small kiss on it, placing kissed higher and higher until he reaches my shoulders. I wanted to push him away, stand up and bash his face in, but my body was frozen to the floor. He was now inches away from me, and he quickly placed a hand near my face.

"You are so beautiful, Katie." He whispered pulling a strand of hair behind me ear.  
>I swatted his hand away, leaving a red mark on his hands. He didn't do anything, though, he only smiled.<p>

He then, leaned back and crushed his lips into mine, moving his against my still ones. My eyes were wide and I was sitting there in complete shock. His lips tasted like fish as he disgustingly explored my mouth. I practically gagged, making him lean back with a small smile. I looked at him disgustedly, wishing that I had the nerves to stand up punching him repeatedly in the jaw.

The only thing I did next was lift up my good hand, smacking him right across the face, making him groan. I noticed the small red mark covering his left cheek from where I hit him. I snarled at him as he growled, kicking me in my left ankle, and stood up. He then exited the room, slamming the door shut, stomping up the wooden stairs.

**OOO**

**No POV**

Drew waited patiently at the door of Eli's house, knowing that Katie is still there. Drew liked Katie – like a lot – and he finally got the nerves to ask her out.

When Katie didn't answer, he tried calling her. The phone rang 3 times then the annoying voice came on saying '_Sorry, the number you have been trying to reach is disconnected. Please try again later.'_

Drew's heart sank to his stomach, thinking that she stood him up. He sighed sadly and turned around, walking to his red corvette, when suddenly, the front door squeaked open. He smiled to himself and turned around, only seeing CeCe standing there, looking confused.

"Hey, Mrs. Goldsworthy, do you know where Katie is?" He asked scratching the back of his head.  
>"Um, no honey, I thought she would be with you?"<br>His heart stopped.  
>"No, I came here… and she didn't answer the door… and it says her phone is disconnected." He answered sadly looking down at his feet.<br>"Well, Katie isn't like that, Drew… she would never stand anyone up, she has a really soft and caring heart."  
>"I know." He smiled. "I'm just worried…" His smile faded away, thinking the worse possible things that could've happened to Katie.<br>"Well, come inside… She might've gone out to get something." CeCe smiled and went inside the house, leaving the door open for Drew to enter.

He slowly walked in, looking around the high open room, and then was tackled by laughter and screaming children. He laughed and saw the bright faces of Dakota and Carson, jumping up in down in excitement to see their Uncle Drew.

"Kids, go back into your rooms, I-I need to talk to Drew." CeCe said rubbing her forehead.  
>They agreed and ran back into their playroom, making him smile mentally.<br>He walked back into the kitchen, sitting across the table from CeCe. She looked down in frustration, sighing heavily.  
>"She really liked you, Drew. When she first saw you, I could tell from the look in her eyes, that it was love at first sight. She was so excited for this date; she wouldn't shut up about it…" She showed a weak smile, as her eyes filled up with tears. "I know it's stupid to worry about this, but last time she ran away, she didn't come back until a week ago. I'm just… scared, that she ran away again."<p>

"I know… I'm worried too." He looked down sadly and glanced over at the counter, noticing a small piece of folded up paper. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking to the counter. His eyes widened as he finished, and gave it nervously to CeCe. She read over it, and a small tear escaped her eyes. She sobbed quietly into her hands and threw the paper across the table. Drew picked it up again, reading it over and over again.

_I have her, and if you even try to call the police, I will kill her. She disobeyed me, and now she deserves whatever she's getting. All I wanted was Clare… Clare Edwards, and her little boyfriend came at me… and that's why I shot that little freak and put him and the other bastard in the hospital.  
>I am far, far away from wherever you all are, and you will only get her back if you give me the only thing I want mostly...<em>

_Clare Edwards…_

**OOO**

**Oooh, Welll… hahaha Don't you all just ADORE my cliffhangersss?**


	6. Heartless

Chapter 6 – Heartless

**Welll, I have nothing important to say, besides to check out my new story. 'The Lion and The Lamb' and 'Along for the Ride' that would be amazing if you did. So yeah(:**

**OOO**

**Eli POV**

"What do you mean Katie's gone?" I yelled making a small echo throughout the house.  
>"E-Eli… I…we don't know. She was getting ready for a date, and she disappeared." Drew whispered clenching his hands in his hair.<br>"But… how do you know?"  
>"Look…"<p>

Clare came over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, placing her chin on my shoulder. My eyes were puffy, and were filled with tears. My arm was tied up in a million pieces of gauze, while I had bandages stuck on my face.

I heard Clare gasp and back away from me, as I read the note, in shock. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, and I turned to face Clare. Her eyes were bloodshot red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Eli… its Fitz, Fitz has her… he wants me back… that's the only way that Katie will survive…I can't believe it." She cried sitting down onto the floor. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her shoulders, placing her tightly to my chest.

"Mom… we …. Give us a minute." I said, looking up at CeCe.  
>She only nodded and walked inside the playroom with Drew, starting a conversation with the kids.<p>

"Clare, he isn't going to hurt you."  
>"Eli, how do you know! Last time this happened, he nearly killed me!"<br>"If he even comes near you, he will be sorry he did. He isn't going to touch you, I love you, and you know that I am going to keep that from happening."  
>"I-I love you too, Eli… but I'm just … scared, Katie is in the hands of a murderer and someone who is guilty of many illegal things! What if he hurts her!"<br>"He's not going to. He just wants an excuse to get to you."  
>"How are we going to get her back; without me getting hurt also?"<br>"I don't know, Clare… but we will find a way."

I did have a plan, but I don't think that Clare would be up to it. We would find a way to contact Fitz, and ask him to meet Clare somewhere. If he does, when it's the right time, the police will come out and arrest him. He would have no other choice to give us Katie, and Clare wouldn't get hurt either.

I explained the plan to Clare, and I told her that it would be okay, and if anything happens, I will follow him to where ever he's going.

**OO**

"I don't know Eli… what if it doesn't work?" James asked looking over at me.  
>"Officer James, you helped me last time when he took my girlfriend… with you with us, I'm sure that it will work… please."<p>

James took a deep sigh and lifted his head.  
>"I guess we can try it out… but how are you going to contact him?"<br>"He took Katie's phone, and she will call Katie, and talk to Fitz…" I placed my hands in my lap.  
>"Bring Clare in here, please… I want to see her talk to him."<p>

I nodded and stood up, telling Clare to come over to us. James told her what to do and she nodded carefully, and he eyes were filled with fear. She took out her phone and dialed Katie's number, while putting it on speaker.

"Everyone be quiet." She whispered.

**OOO ~~No POV~~**

"_Hello?"_

"Um, Fitz?"

"_Clare, I've been expecting a call from you."_

"What did you do with Katie?"

"_She okay… for right now… but everyday that I don't hear from you, she will deserve a punishment, and you surely read the note… I can only give her back in one piece if I get a hold of you again."_

"Okay… where do you want to meet me?" Clare was hesitant again.

"_The Ally that was behind my old house, remember that place? Meet me there at 8:30"_

Before Clare could answer, he had already hung up the phone. This was a life or death situation. Clare's body felt up with complete terror as she remembered all the dreadful memories that came upon her. Fitz hit her, abused, and raped her. Who know what could happen if Fitz _does_ take her and the police don't come in time?

When Eli took Clare home afterwards, they sat down on the couch and took a short nap. They were awakened by CeCe screaming and her running towards the couple.

"CLARE! Oh my god!" She yelled.  
>"What? I'm up…" Clare moaned rubbing her eyes, with Eli now awaking next o her.<br>"D-Dakota… she's not breathing."

Clare ran into the playroom area and saw the motionless girl laying next to the bed.  
>"Dakota!" Clare yelled with Eli coming up beside her.<br>"Call 911! NOW!" Eli yelled looking over at CeCe

Eli tried to give Dakota CPR, at least to get her to wake up. As many times as he tried, there was no response. Eli's eyes filled up with tears as he failed to get the little girl to make a move. Clare had Carson in her arms, rocking back and forth sobbing. "It's going to be okay baby; everything is going to be alright." He mumbled holding Carson closely.

They heard the sirens rushing down the street. Eli picked up Dakota trying his best to not injure his broken arm. He ran outside with her placing her down onto the stretcher. "Ma'am, can we please ride with you… we're the parents. Please…"

The driver sighed, "I guess… but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."  
>"Okay… great, thank you."<p>

Eli climbed into the back of the truck with Clare holding his hand tightly to hers. They had told CeCe to just follow them to the hospital and to call Drew to stay with Carson since he hates hospitals.]

In about 15 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. The doctors took the stretcher out with Dakota still laying on the bed with an oxygen tube coking form her nose.

Clare rushed in beside the doctors looking down every second just to see if her baby was okay. Once they reached the examiner room, the shoved Clare out of the way.

"Ma'am, you need to stay out here."  
>"My baby, my baby is she going to be okay, please tell me if she's going to be alright!" Clare yelled sobbing hysterically in Eli's arms,<br>"I don't know Mrs. Edwards, you're going to have to stay back. We will bring some updates in a little bit."

Clare nodded her head and watched as the doctors pulled her daughter into the room at the very end of the hallway. She saw doctors rushing around her as the door closed entirely. Eli let a loose tear fall from his eyes as he walked Clare over to the chairs, holding onto her tightly.

"Eli, this has never happened before, what if…. What if something bad happens?" She sobbed between her words and grabbed Eli's chest, pulling on his shirt.  
>"Clare, she is going to be alright… please, just trust me—" Eli was interrupted by a tall man with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.<p>

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dimarco, are you Dakota Edwards's parents?" He let the paper drop onto the neon colored clipboard.  
>"Yes… is she going to be okay? Please tell me she is." Clare was jumping to conclusions and still crying.<br>"Well, your doctor mentioned about surgery, and a paste maker? Well… since you all didn't agree with the procedure, that's what caused it. Her heart had gotten slower and she passed out. But if you want to go on for the procedure, we are going to need to do it now, or this will keep happening and eventually get worse."

Clare closed her eyes letting a tear harshly escape her eyes. Her heart stopped, she didn't want to do this, what if it hurts Dakota? She looked up at Eli; his eyes were red and puffy. He looked down at her and nodded his head. "It's for the best Clare…" He grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Okay… where are the papers?" Clare took a deep breath, wishing that there was another possible way to do this.  
>"Right this way." He nodded his head and looked down. He started walking past some of the rooms and stopped at his office.<p>

Clare was hesitant about signing the paper, but Eli's words and the determination in his voice, made her get convinced that this is the best thing to do right now. After putting the pen down, Eli slowly picked it up, reading over the contract over again. He slowly signed his name and passed the paper back to the doctor.

Clare closed her eyes and looked up at the picture sitting on his desk. It was Dr. Dimarco and a dark skinned girl, Alli, and two kids, one with dark short curly hair and the other with light blonde.

"W-Wait a second… is that Alli Bhandari?" Clare asked picking up the photo. She looked at the doctor as a sad smile appeared onto her face. "Johnny Dimarco… I didn't even realize it was you. How is Alli doing?" She showed him a faint smile before setting the picture down again.  
>"Great… we are such a happy family."<br>Another doctor came in, telling Johnny that it was time to go into surgery. It was 6:30, and Clare knew she had to meet Fitz at 8:30. She wanted to stay at the hospital with her baby, but she had to get Katie back. She needed to.

**OOO**

Fitz was waiting eagerly in his truck behind the field. It was 8:25 and Clare still hasn't shown up yet. He was about to go back and kill Katie already, but he needed to wait. This is his only chance to get Clare back, the love of his life.

Sure, Fitz feels bad about hitting Clare. But he knows that once she gets back to him, he won't stop, and he never will. Fitz had a desire and an obsession of seeing people being hurt in pain. He was obsessed with killing. His dad made him watch things suffer as they slowly came to death, so Fitz was scarred by it and thought that's how you treat people, even though deep down inside Fitz hated himself for everything he's ever done.

Katie started squirming around trying to get comfortable. "If you don't SHUT UP you are going to wish you did." Fitz yelled, jumping from the flashlight that now hit his car, hitting him right in the face. When the flashlight was put down, a smile appeared on his face. It was Clare.

Fitz stepped out of the car and walked toward Clare. Her breathing hitched as the memories once again flooded her brain.

"Clare Bear… I knew you couldn't leave her behind. You are too afraid that if I killed her, then people you blame you."

"Okay Fitz, just give me her… let her walk away. Show me that she's safe."  
>Fitz forced out a laugh. "No, Clare… I want you to show me that you're happy to see me."<p>

Clare had this conversation before with Eli, if Fitz wanted to kiss her, then she'll let him. It's not going to mean anything, and it's a flawless plan.

Clare stepped up closer to Fitz and crushed her lips into his. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, making her whimper in disgust. His mouth moved over her harshly as she tried to keep herself from throwing up. His mouth tasted like smoke and alcohol. She tried to think of Eli and about the first night they had—Clare's thoughts were interrupted when Fitz slide his hand over the exposed skin on her stomach. That was it, she pushed away, and could've sworn she heard Eli groan in jealousy and disgust.

"Okay, she is in the trunk, I'll go get her." He smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled back and turned away, she turned toward where Eli was a mouthed and 'I love you' and 'Sorry'.

Fitz came back and Clare scratched her nose, the sign to jump out and arrest his ass in 30 seconds. Fitz threw Katie onto the ground and Clare helped her up, untying the knots around her writs. She nodded her head, and that's when everything went down.

James and 3 other policemen surround Fitz at gunpoint while he got onto on the ground with James placing handcuffs around his back.

He looked up at Clare, "I should've known this was a trick, you're such a bitch."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Katie, giving her the biggest hug ever.  
>"Clare, oh my god, thank you so much!" Katie hugged Clare and winced in pain as the weight of Clare's body hit her broken wrist.<br>Clare overlooked her broke body. Bruises and cuts on every inch of her skin, her hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful.  
>"We should get that looked at, we were at the hospital anyways and we need to go back." Clare faintly smiled as a police officer took her over to the side to talk to her. Clare then turned around to see Eli with a pissed look on his face.<p>

"Hey baby… I'm sorry for that…" Eli cut her off with a kiss.  
>"Do you know how scared I was? What if we couldn't reach you in time?"<br>Eli pulled back looking into Clare's eyes. His emerald ones were glossy from the hospital and the worry from what just happened.  
>"I'm fine now…" She leaned down and kissed his lips again, trying to get rid of the taste of Fitz. She pulled back once her phone start ringing in his pocket.<p>

"Hello… yeah… sure… we are on our way… thank you…" She smiled at her phone and looked up at Eli.

"Dakota is out of her surgery… it went through fine, she is sleeping right now." Clare grinned as she looked up to see Drew standing there, hugging Katie tightly.  
>"Do you think they love each other?" Clare asked as they slowly pulled away and kissed each other.<br>"Yes… Katie has never been this happy with anyone. Mom told me how much she did…"  
>She smiled, "I'm glad I found you, Eli… we have the perfect family. Without out, I would probably be dead since I've been with Fitz."<p>

"Clare, don't say that… I don't even want to think about you being dead. Just don't…. please."

Clare kissed the top of his head and stood up with Eli trailing behind her. She told the policemen, Katie, and Drew that they were going back to the hospital.

After a few minutes, when they reach the parking lot, the sound of sirens echoed through the town. Clare looked over to see Fitz, staring directly at her through the window. Her face was filled with fear as she grabbed Eli and dragged him inside to Dakota's room. Clare didn't need any more worries right now, all she wanted to do was be with her daughter.

**OO**

**Its been a while since I updated this… but here you go! (:**

**Its not my best chapter, but I think It got better towards the ending.**


	7. Dreadful Memories

**Well, I made the hottest shirt ever. It says 'I love Munro Chambers' and it's sexy. So yeah!  
>I love this chapter so much, I've been thinking about it, and I absolutely love it. Read and review (:<strong>

**OOO**

Chapter 7- Dreadful Memories

OOO

Clare didn't say one word once they entered the hospital. The tension was still building up inside her. The moment she just spent with Fitz crept in her mind. Memories flooded around them as their eyes locked and how much hatred Clare was beginning to feel. Fitz ruined her life. He took her away from everything that she always wanted.

Eli and Clare sat in the waiting room, with Eli's arms around Clare's tightly. Eli fell asleep after a while, but Clare couldn't. She was afraid that if she did, she would wake up and be in that basement again, re-living all the abuse Fitz pulled her into. She needed to stop thinking about him; it will only make everything worse. The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to hurt him... to _kill_ him.  
>She closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of more happy things in her life. But disappointedly, she couldn't.<p>

_"Clare, please! Can we just take it to the next level?" Fitz asked innocently, placing an arm around Clare.  
>"Fitz! No! We've gone far enough. You know that if we do you and your dumbass self will lose control. You know about my purity ring!" Clare yelled standing up from the bed.<em>

_Fitz stood up, walking towards her making her back press up against the wall. "If you love me... you will let me do what you want." He whispered under his breath. Clare gagged at the smell, he's been drinking again._

_Before Clare could respond, he crushed his lips onto her, making her whimper when he darted his tongue in her mouth. He pressed harder against her lower body, making her squirm.  
>She tilted her head, making him finally pull back. "Fitz, stop it! I don't want this!" She yelled, but Fitz only growled. <em>

_"Clare, Clare, Clare... always is wanting to do it your way. Well tonight, I'm doing things my way." He said through his teeth. Before she could answer, he silenced her with another forceful kiss. He picked her up and threw her down to the bed, making her scream when her bruised arm from the other day hit the head board._

_He turned her over so she was facing him. Her only defense was to smack him right across the face, knowing that was the wrong thing to do. He turned his head back towards her and smacked her harder. The tears started to burn their way to her eyelids and her vision suddenly got blurry, not able to see the things around her._

_It was pitch black in her room and all she could see was the dark outlining of Fitz. As much as she tried to get out of his grip, Fitz was stronger than her; she will always be a weakling just like he said she was. His hands were gripping her tightly around her wrist and her waist, partially already bruising them._

_Clare tried to push him off, but he only growled and slapped her hard, making her vision become more blurry. She closed her eyes, hoping that this will end soon. She was caught off guard by his cold hands touching her inner thighs. She squealed, wanting to get out of this as quick as possible. He took his hands away and that's when she heard the sound of Fitz unbuckling his jeans and kicking them off. He placed his hands on the sides of her shorts and pulled them down._

_Clare felt him enter her as the pain coursed through her body. Fitz pushed in and out with slight sounds of moaning and the cries that Clare was making. She knew that she didn't want this. She never wanted this. She laid there, limp and broken and Fitz finished with her. After he was done, he got dressed and left. Leaving Clare on her bed all alone, drowning in her own tears._

_Clare finally picked up her body and dragged herself to the bathroom. She was sore all over, her arms, waist, and lower body. She sat on the floor and hesitantly looked at her self. She was bleeding heavily down there. She buried her head in her hands and cried softly, knowing that Fitz is never going to stop, and he never will._

Clare woke up screaming. She was sitting on the ground kicking her arms and yelling at anyone who came near her. Doctors were rushing over to calm her down, but she refused. Eli got on the floor next to her and hugged her, but Clare kept screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! FITZ STOP IT NO!" She screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Eli finally got a good hold of her and hugged her tightly. "Clare it's me, Eli... Calm down, it's just me." Clare was still moving harshly, but slowly came to a stop after Eli's hold to her. She slowly opened her eyes; they were a light shade of pink and still had tears running down her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy as she hugged Eli tightly.

"Eli... he was with me. He raped me. Eli... keep him away from me!" She whispered loudly clutching his shirt in his hands, taking in his sweet sent.

"He's gone, Clare... he's not going to come back." Eli rocked Clare back and forth on the floor, kissing the top of her head every once in a while. Doctors were still staring as the frightened couple were still on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened?

"Sir, is she okay?" A lady came over and asked with a concerned look.  
>"Yes ma'am, everything is alright." Eli smiled faintly when he finally noticed that Clare was asleep in his arms. Eli didn't move though, he didn't want to cause any more problems. He just sat there, and faintly went off to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.<p>

**OOO**

Meanwhile, Katie was in the check-up room to get her wrist examined. The doctor came in 15 minutes later with her results.

"Yes, your wrist is broken; you are going to need surgery to get that repaired. And, um… there is some policemen outside that want to talk to you." The nurse smiled slyly and placed the clipboard on the counter, wrapping tight gauze around Katie's wrist. Whenever she pulled it tighter, Katie cried out in a little pain as she glued it securely on the top of her.

"Thank you… and you can let them in." Katie smiled and held her wrist tightly to her chest. She heard them whispering behind the door, and one came inside the room. She had short brown hair pulled back, she smiled at Katie and looked down at her little notepad.

"Ms. Goldsworthy, can you explain to me what Mr. Fitzgerald did to you?"  
>"Yes ma'am, um… I was getting ready to go out and he came to the door asking for Clare. I refused to tell him, so he took me, wrote a note, placed it on the counter and threw me in the back of his car. He drugged me which made me pass out for a long time, and the next thing I know, I was in some deserted place. He dragged me out of his car and that's how I broke my wrist." Katie hesitated at first. "He took me down to this cell, and his personality changed, he started touching me… and kissing me. I slapped him, but he punched and kicked me when I did. He forced me into taking drugs and doing things with him, but when I said no, he got angry and beat me up. He purposely punched my broken wrist, and smacked or punched me in my stomach."<p>

"Can you tell me how you got away Miss?" The policemen took a seat next to Katie and scribbled things down on her notepad.

"Well, my friend Clare, he wanted her… and that's was the only way I could go back to my family. She had the guts to meet him out in this cornfield. She had her husband and my good friend James, hide and come out when Clare have a signal. I was in the back, not knowing what to do or what was happening. I thought he was going to kill me. He came around to the back after a while and grabbed me and pulled me to the front. When I first saw Clare, I got all freaked out. Then out of now where 3 policemen came out and handcuffed him, then I ended up here." Katie nodded her head and looked down.

"Is that all Miss?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Alright, thank you. We will get back to you as soon as possible; you may go see your friends now." The lady opened the door for Katie and walked to the other group of officers.

Katie went and got some coffee from the closest cafeteria and walked slowly down the hallway to the kids section. She didn't see Eli or Clare, but found them cuddled together on the floor. She tilted her head in confusion and kneeled down, staring at the couple with creases of visible tears streamed down their cheeks and the redness of Clare's recent outburst, that Katie has not known about it yet.

She shook Eli softly, making him stir and mumbling something under his breath. She shook him again, and only harder. His eyes fluttered open and smiled warmly at the sight of Katie.

"Katie…" Eli whispered. "You're alright. Thank god!" He wrapped his free arm around Katie, being as careful as he could to not wake Clare.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just some bruising and a broken wrist." Katie smiled sadly and looked over at Clare. "How is she doing?" Katie asked placing a hand on her knee.  
>"She had a small panic attack, it was when Fitz had her and raped her. It was intense but it was just that she hasn't been sleeping well and she's hallucinating. She's doing fine though."<p>

Katie nodded her head and stood up, accidentally kicking Clare's foot making her open her eyes shoot open.

"Katie!" She smiled and hugged her tightly smiling from ear to ear.  
>"What are you guys still doing here?" Katie asked with a small grin.<br>"Dakota, she got surgery for her heart disorder. She should be awake now."  
>"Do you want too go see?"<br>"Yesh, sure." Clare smiled faintly and grabbed Eli's hand, holding it tightly. She was afraid that if she let go then Fitz would come and get her.

**OOO**

They sat on the edge of Dakota's hospital bed, talking to her softly and asking her questions every once in a while. Kaite sat at the end of the bed while Eli and Clare sat closely to her, holding hands with hers also. The nurse came in asking if Dakota was okay, and she only nodded.

"Mommy, when do I get to come home?" She asked in a soft, tiredly voice.  
>"I don't know sweetie, we are going to have to wait and see. You might still need some recovery, but pretty soon. I promise."<br>"Okay Mommy. Where's Carson?" She asked looked over at her dad.  
>"He's with Drew and CeCe, you know how he hates hospitals." Clare smiled sadly, wishing that he was here so she could hold them both. She looked at Eli as her eyes were tilled up with unsheaded tears. He leaned over and kissed her temple, making her smile lightly. She placed her hand over the growing lump in her stomach, and smiled. She looked up and Dakota, and she was already asleep.<p>

"Sorry to bother you, but visting hours are over, you can come back around 8 tomorrow morning." The nurse walked in and hooked a pink piece of paper on the wall then walked out.

Clare kissed Dakota's forehead and Eli did the same. They walked out of the hospital standing closely together, hands interlaced tightly.

**OOO**

Drew was sitting on the couch, drifting off to sleep when hefelt a huge weight pile on his legs making him wake up instantly.  
>"Uncle Drew! Come and play with me!" Carson smiled and jumped around the room.<br>"Car, it's late… you should be in bed." He rubbed his eyebrows and glaced over at the clock, ticking every second.  
>"Buuuuut I couldn't get to sleep. Come in there until I fall asleep. Pleeeaasseeee." Carson begged in one of those annoying kiddy voices. Drew sighed and nodded his head, walking toward Carson's bedroom. He heard the front door open, glanced over and saw Eli.<br>"Car, I'll be in soon… wait for me." Carson walked in his room, not noticing that his family walked in.

Drew walked over to Eli and had a small conversation with him. He looked over Eli's shoulder. His face got filled with worry, he saw Katie with all the cuts and bruises with the guaze wrapped around her wrist. He walked past Eli and Clare, walking over to Katie. She looked up and a huge smile appeared on her purple and black cheeks.

He took her in for a hug, trying his best not to hurt her in any way. She wrapped her arms around him also, pulling him in for a tighter hug. She pulled back, "I missed you." She whispered placing her hands around his neck.  
>"I missed you Kate." Drew smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips. His lips moved slowly with hers, it wasn't the perfect one, but it was full of meaning. He hungered for her lips, even though he just saw her a few hours ago, he needed to be with her. Kaite smiled during the kiss and pulled back.<p>

"I love you, Drew." A small blush crept up on her place cheeks, clearly visible with the light colored marks. Drew took in a small breath and looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say. Did he feel this way?

"Oh…" Katie removed her hands and looked down. "I'm sorry, It's too soo—" Drew cut her off placing a kiss on her forehead, her cheeks and then a chaste one on her lips.

"I love you too Kate." He smiled and their lips once connected again.

**OOO**

"They remind me of us." Clare spoke, getting under the covers turning towards Eli.  
>"How?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.<br>"Just, they just met… and it already seems like they're in love. I could see it when they first laid eyes on each other." Clare smiled at the memory. "Like when I first saw you… I guess love at first sight does work." Clare chuckled and looked up at Eli. He smiled down at her and captured her lips with his.

He rolled on top of her, not removing his lips from hers. He placed one of his hands on her waist and another above her head so he wouldn't fall on her and hurt the baby.

"I love you Clare… you have no idea." Eli whispered, disconnecting their lips. He placed a small butterfly kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and lastly her lips once again.

"I think I do, Elijah." She pecked his lips and pushed him over back to his side of the bed. She turned over and pressed her back against his chest. "I love you too Eli." She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and that's how they fell asleep, in each others arms. Just how they liked it.

**OOO**

**Sorry for the graphicness. I felt the need too since they just did something that was risky. I hope you all liked and thank youu! Probably a few more chapters. I don't know.**


End file.
